CTU Mulder And Scully
by skycloud86
Summary: Pre-S1, Mulder and Scully come to CTULA to investigate the alien terrorists. This is a 24/X Files crossover.
1. Introduction

_**Author's Note - This fanfic is a crossover between the X Files and 24. It's set in 2001, which is pre-Day One in 24 and Season Nine of TXF. It's not meant to be a very serious fanfic and I'll try and include as many characters from 24 S1 and TXF S9 as I can. The story has nothing to do with any plotlines in either programme.**_

"Are you going to tell me why we're in LA, Mulder?", Scully enquired as the two agents left LAX airport.

"I thought we might meet a few stars, maybe even do a few auditions where we're here, Scully", Mulder replied with a broad grin plastered on his face, as Scully rolled her eyes.

"Funny, Mulder. And the real reason?"

"Imagine, Scully, a group of nefarious terrorists plotting to destroy the world", Mulder said, waving his arms dramatically.

"Terrorists? How are terrorists a X File? Are they alien terrorists by any chance?", Scully commented, becoming more curious by the minute.

"Of course. Hey, have you ever heard of CTU, the Counter Terrorist Unit?"

"Yes, a domestic wing of the CIA", Scully recalled, just as a black SUV pulled up nearby, with a man and woman inside, who both got out. The man was of average height, with impressively blonde hair, blue green eyes and a tanned complexion. The woman, however, seemed to be totally different. She was quite short, with black hair, deep blue eyes and porcelain skin. They approached Mulder and Scully and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Jack Bauer, this is Nina Myers. We're CTU agents. I was the one who contacted you", the blonde man spoke, with a rather raspy voice with a Canadian influence. The woman passed Mulder a folder she had been carrying.

"This is what we've got on the group that have been giving us an headache for weeks. We've gathered quite a lot of information on their activities, but the forensic evidence we've got is pretty much...out of this world", Nina told them, in a cultured accent which betrayed her Bostonian roots.

"Mulder, take a look at this", Scully said whilst pointing to a picture of what appeared to be a human-like form that had obvious extraterrestrial features.

"Do you still have the body, agents?", Mulder enquired, at which Nina nodded.

"Yeah, it's in our morgue. When we get to CTU, I'll introduce you to Perry Tanaka, our best pathologist", she explained.

The drive to CTU was uneventful but informative. Bauer told them all about how the terrorists were blowing up specific buildings, and the strange thing was that the buildings were all derelict. There had been no loss of life, apart from the dead alien in the CTU morgue, who had been shot dead by Bauer as it attempted to flee the scene of a failed bombing.


	2. Discoveries

"Just take a look at this guy!", Perry Tanaka exclaimed as he removed the sheet to reveal the corpse of the alien terrorist. It looked like a human, but had the black eyes of an alien and it was fairly short, not much more than four feet tall. Scully pulled on some latex gloves and examined the body.

"It appears almost as if...it's a human, but not quite a human", Scully commented, unsure as to what she was actually looking at.

"The offspring of an alien and a human, perhaps?", Mulder offered, much to the amusement of the rest of the group.

"That wouldn't be possible, Mulder. Alien DNA and human DNA are too different for the two species to procreate", Scully said, as if talking about alien DNA was the most natural thing in the world.

"Could it not be some sort of genetic problem?", Nina offered, not actually sure of what the heck these FBI agents were going on about.

"Possibly, but it would have to be a brand new and pretty distinct genetic mutation. Short stature isn't necessarily a genetic mutation, but the eyes of an alien?", Scully replied. Nina looked at the corpse, her eyes travelling from head to toe and back again before she noticed something.

"There, on the arm. What is that?", she enquired, pointing at a mark on the alien's right arm. It was fairly large and black in colour.

"Appears to be some sort of tattoo", Scully said, examining the mark carefully.

The examination of the body was cut short when Jack received a phone call, and gestured to Nina and the FBI agents to follow him. As they headed towards the parking lot, Jack explained what was happening.

"Just got a call from Tony. He says that he's got another of these alien guys cornered in a nearby alleyway".

As they sped into the alleyway, they saw Tony, an Hispanic man with dark hair, holding a creature at gunpoint, one which was identical to the one on the autopsy table. It appeared to be both frightened and confused, and became even more so when the newcomers approached.

"Tony, cuff it..him...put some handcuffs on it's wrists and take it to your car. We'll interrogate it back at CTU!", Jack ordered as he turned around and headed back to the car.

"Who do you work for?", Jack asked the by now terrified alien, who seemed to have no idea of what Jack was telling him. Jack, who was by now pretty pissed off, was about to hit the alien when it grabbed his wrist and chucked him towards the mirror, cracking it and giving Mulder, Scully, Tony and Nina a fright.

"Someone works out!", Scully quipped, watching Jack as he dizzily got to his feet. He looked at the alien with amazement, before deciding not to risk another flight and left the room. Walking into the observation room, he looked at the four people inside.

"Any ideas on what we can do with this thing?", he asked, his question directed at Mulder and Scully, who seemed just as confused as he was.

"Well, I don't think strong arm tactics are gonna work with it", Mulder suggested.

"Well, what do you suggest?", Jack asked, his voice tinged with annoyance.

"As far as I can tell, the alien doesn't understand us, doesn't understand human cultures. That's probably why they target derelict buildings, having no idea that these buildings are not being used anymore", Mulder offered. He hadn't seen such behaviour from an alien before, but he did know a thing or two about extraterrestrials.

"Maybe they think the buildings are still being used for their original purpose?", Nina suggested, sure that there was a connection between the places that had been bombed by the aliens. Jack looked thoughtful as he considered what Nina had just said.

"They were originally houses. Maybe it has something to do with the occupants who used to live there?", he suggested, before looking at Mulder and Scully.

"This has got something to do with aliens, because of the aliens bombing these buildings, right? Why would aliens attack people's houses for, if they thought the occupants still lived there?", he enquired, although their attention was divided as they noticed that the alien captive had vanished, possibly through the brand new hole that had appeared in the wall opposite the mirror.

"Dammit! It's probably heading into the bullpen!", Jack shouted as they rushed out of the room. Hearing a woman scream nearby, they ran towards the noise.

"What the hell is it, Jack! Keep it away from me!", Jamey Farrell shrieked as she stood on her desk. The alien was staring up at her, oblivious to the approaching Jack. As he was about to grab the alien from behind, it began to walk towards the nearest exit. Jack started to follow it at a distance, as if he was tailing it.

"What are you doing, Jack?", Tony asked.

"Following it, seeing if it goes somewhere. We may as well try that out", Jack explained, and so he, Nina, Tony, Mulder and Scully all followed the alien out of the building.


	3. Conspiracies

"Get down!", Jack yelled as gunshots flew out of the derelict house. The alien had led them to an old mansion about a mile away from CTU, and the agents had been greeted by gunfire as they had approached.

"Two of you go round to the other side!", Tony shouted, before Jack and Nina obeyed the order and moved towards the back of the house, where there was a couple of armed aliens. Taking them both out, Jack and Nina peered through the front windows. Seeing no sign of the aliens, they kicked in the front door, and began to search the house for any more terrorists. Meanwhile, the gun battle at the back of the house was over and Tony, Mulder and Scully carefully approached the back door. Walking inside, they saw the bodies of three dead aliens.

"What the hell?", Tony said as he noticed the fizzy green goo coming out of the aliens' wounds. He bent down next to one and was about to touch the substance when Mulder grabbed his arm.

"Don't! Alien blood is toxic to humans!", he warned Tony, who really didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"You guys, in here!", Nina's voice was heard coming from the adjacent room. As they entered, all three looked around in amazement at the vast array of technology and electronic devices that cluttered the room. Walking towards them, Nina held out a piece of paper.

"These seem to be the addresses that got bombed, along with names of previous occupants of those houses", Nina explained.

"Then we need to talk to these people, find out what they have in common", Mulder said.

"We'll split them up into three, that way we can find out quicker", Jack suggested.

"Abductees", Scully revealed as she spoke to the group, who were now congregated in the conference room of CTU after their trip around Los Angeles interviewing the former residents of the bombed houses, much to the disbelief of the three CTU agents present.

"Abductees? Like, people who think they've been carried away in flying saucers?", Tony asked, not at all sure whether these people really were FBI agents or not.

"Yes, although at this moment in time I don't know why these alien terrorists have been targeting them', Scully explained, well aware that she was playing Mulder to the CTU agents' Mulder.

"Maybe they know something", Mulder suggested.

"What could they possibly know that the aliens don't want them to?", Jack enquired. This had been by far the craziest case he had ever been on, and he had seen plenty of crazy in Los Angeles. Mulder just shrugged.

"Who knows? As far as we know, there won't be any more bombings and if those aliens at the house were the only ones here, then we don't really have a case". Just then, a tall, balding man walked into the room, and stared at Mulder and Scully.

"Mind telling me what this is all about?", George Mason stated, his New York accent clear and slightly annoyed.

"We're investigating that strange creature that's been in our morgue for the past week, George", Nina explained, much to George's disbelief.

"So why are two FBI agents, from Washington, here?", he asked, waving his hand towards Mulder and Scully. Mulder stood up and explained.

"Sir, I'm Agent Mulder, this is Agent Scully. We run the X Files back in DC. The creatures that have been bombing abandoned houses for the past couple of weeks? They're aliens", Mulder stated, his apparent ease of doing so made Mason look at him as if he were insane.

"The X Files? Aliens?!", Mason almost yelled at him.

"These guys, the aliens, they have big black eyes like the aliens you see on TV, and they have green fizzy blood, which is toxic", Tony explained to Mason, and in return got the same are-you-mad look from George. Scully dug out some photos from a file and passed them to George.

"These are photographs of the aliens killed in the shootout a couple of hours ago", she told him. His eyes widened as he studied the pictures.

"You took these photos?", he enquired, Scully replying with a nod. George sat down on the nearest chair and rubbed his forehead as he looked at the dead extraterrestrials.

"OK, so these are aliens. Any idea what the hell they were doing blowing up these buildings?", he asked. Just then, Jamey knocked on the door, before opening it slightly and popping her head through the gap.

"Excuse me, but there's two FBI agents here, Doggett and Reyes", she explained.

"Bring them in", George asked her, before she slipped back out again. moments later, a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes walked in with a dark-haired, brown-eyed woman.

"Hi, I'm Agent Doggett, this is Agent Reyes, we work with Mulder and Scully on the X Files", the man explained.

"We've been looking through the information you gave us, Mulder, and we've found something you need to take a look at", Reyes told him, placing a laptop she had been carrying onto the table. Opening it, she moved it so that everyone could see the screen, on which there was a list of names.

"These people have all claimed to be abductees, and all of them live in the Los Angeles area. We've got FBI agents from the LA field office monitoring the former addresses and we've instructed them to shoot to kill, and not to approach the aliens either pre or post mortem", she explained, much to the confusion of the group.

"There's more? How did we miss them?", Mulder asked her, confused.

"They changed their names because they wanted a new name", Reyes told them.

"So, these aliens know how to build and detonate bombs, but they have no idea that these houses are derelict and can't find someone because they changed their name?", Mason questioned, his voice skeptical.

"Maybe these bombs are being supplied to them, and they just have to place them?", Mulder suggested.

"That would fit with what we know about the devices. They're your everyday C4 bombs", Jack explained.

"So, humans are helping aliens blow up the former residences of their former abductees?", Mason asked, whilst wondering when exactly the world went insane.

"Yeah, and I think I have an idea who", Mulder told the group.


	4. Answers

A flight in a CTU helicopter later, and Jack, Nina, Mulder and Scully were in New York. They watched as a beaten up old Volkswagen van pulled up nearby. A short, middle-aged man who looked like he was once a hippie got out of the van, followed by a thirty something man with long blonde hair and thick glasses, and a slightly older man who had a beard and was smartly dressed.

'Hi, I'm Frohike. These two are Langley and Byers", the short man stated, pointing first to the blonde, Langley, and then to the smartly dressed man, Byers. Frohike's attention was then solely focussed on Nina.

"Hello, pretty lady", Frohike said to her, but decided not to talk to her any further when she glared at him.

"Mulder, you said you needed some help with the alien terrorists in Los Angeles?", Byers spoke, as if it were a perfectly normal topic of conversation.

"Yeah, I need to find Krycek", Mulder told him. Mulder was referring to Alex Krycek, a rotten son of a bitch who had no loyalty to anyone but himself. He had an idea that Krycek would know who was behind the attacks, and was determined to find him and get the information he needed in any way possible.

"Well, are you in luck!", Langley stated. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Mulder.

"He's at that address, according to our sources", Langley explained.

"We'll take you in our van, it's not too far from here", Byers offered.

"Can we all fit in that van?", Nina asked him.

"Yeah, it's a lot bigger on the inside", Byers told her, as they all climbed inside.

A short while later, they were outside an apartment block. As Jack, Nina, Mulder and Scully walked inside, the three Lone Gunmen, the collective name for the trio in the van, waited outside.

"This Krycek, who is he?", Jack enquired as they waited for the elevator.

"He's heavily involved with shady characters high up in the government, as well as others who wield a hell of a lot of power and influence. He's pretty treacherous, and normally he isn't to be trusted, but I have a gut feeling that he knows exactly who is behind these bombings", Mulder informed him.

Knocking on the door to Krycek's apartment didn't seem to be working, so Mulder decided to be more impulsive, and kicked the door in. A surprised Krycek came out of the bedroom and stared at the four intruders.

"Who the hell are these guys, Mulder?", Kycek demanded. He was a tall man in his thirties, with green eyes and dark brown hair.

"Jack Bauer, Nina Myers. They work for CTU", Mulder explained, much to Krycek's shock.

"You brought CIA agents to my apartment?!", he yelled in anger.

"Alls we want is a little information and we'll leave, Krycek", Jack assured him, which seemed to piss him off. Krycek advanced on Jack and was about to punch him when Mulder grabbed his gun and pointed it at Krycek's head.

"Come on Krycek, just a little information and we'll be gone", Mulder said. He was getting annoyed. Krycek relented and he slumped down on what appeared to be a sofa.

"Fine. What is it that you so desperately need to know, Mulder?", Krycek asked, his voice full of sarcasm.

"I need to know about a series of bombings in Los Angeles being perpetrated by aliens", Mulder explained. Krycek looked at Jack and Nina.

"You two believe this?", he asked.

"We've seen enough to do so, yes", Nina told him.

"Why do you think I know anything?", Krycek asked Mulder, who backhanded him across the face.

"Because I know you, Krycek, and this has your name written all over it!", Mulder angrily shouted at him.

"OK, I supplied the bombs to the aliens", Krycek admitted, although ti was obvious that he was holding something back.

"Great, we're getting somewhere, Krycek. Why?", Mulder asked.

"They came to me for help, so I helped them", Krycek told him.

"You helped them out of the goodness of your heart, Krycek?", Scully said, sarcastically.

"They may have given me a small fee in exchange for my help", Krycek admitted, much to Mulder and Scully's disgust.

"Do they know that these houses are derelict, that noone lives there anymore?", Jack enquired. Krycek looked at him and laughed.

"That's the good part, they don't! It's ironic that these aliens are technologically light years, if you'll excuse the pun, ahead of us, but they can't tell if an house is inhabited or not", Krycek grinned to himself, proud of his trickery.

"We managed to destroy a nest of these aliens, Krycek. Are there any more outside of Los Angeles?", Nina asked him.

"Yes, there's a small group in New York. I'm supposed to meet with them tonight", Krycek said.


	5. Romances

Mulder, Scully, Jack and Nina watched as Krycek loitered around at the arranged meeting place. The aliens were already late and the four agents were about to give up when gunfire erupted. Drawing their weapons, they burst out of their hiding place and engaged the aliens in a firefight.

"Mulder, look out!", Jack yelled as an alien stalked Mulder from behind, before Mulder blasted it's brains out.

"Shit! Where's Krycek gone?", Scully yelled as she noticed that Krycek had fled the scene.

"Forget Krycek for now!', Mulder called as he shot dead an alien. As the aliens fell one by one, the agents managed to overwhelm the remaining terrorists. Heading back to the rental car, they debated what to do next.

"If Krycek is telling the truth, then we've probably eliminated all of the alien terrorists", Jack suggested.

"And if he isn't, innocent lives could very well be in danger", Mulder replied. He didn't know whether to trust the information given to them by Krycek, but decided to give Jack the benefit of the doubt.

A few weeks had passed since the shootout in New York, and Mulder and Scully had returned to DC. There had been no more bombings and, as far as both the FBI and CTU were concerned, the case was closed. As Mulder successfully stuck yet another pencil in the ceiling, Scully was on the phone to CTU.

"Yeah, Jack, we've got a file on the case, but I don't think the aliens will be back. At least, not for the purpose of blowing up abandoned buildings", she spoke, a smile evident on her face. Mulder watched her as she talked and when she put the phone down, he chucked.

"What?", Scully asked.

"Seems like Agent Bauer made quite an impression on you, Scully", Mulder commented, grinning broadly. Scully blushed slightly before replying.

"The same could be said for you and Agent Myers, you couldn't keep your eyes off her!", Scully laughed.

"Hey, maybe we should double date sometime!", Mulder suggested, laughing.

"Mulder, Bauer's a married man!", Scully told him, mentally regretting that particular fact.

"Really? The way those two acted around each other? It was so obvious that there was something between them", Mulder commented.

"Sometimes, love won't guide you to the right person, and you have to work it out for yourself", Scully replied.


End file.
